


Accidental Nudes

by ElegantPhoenix15



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Yearning, but it is mentions, but just in case, crushing on your boss, its brief, its not decribed, mentions nudity, nate is a idiot, please, please label your envelopes so you don't end up like this foolish man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantPhoenix15/pseuds/ElegantPhoenix15
Summary: Nathan Olander lost a bet with his co-workers and had to take nude pictures of himself. If that wasn’t bad enough, he accidentally sends his nudes to his boss/crush Jean Descole.
Relationships: OC/Jean Descole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Accidental Nudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennyq22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyq22/gifts).



This series of unfortunate events started when Nathan Olander lost a bet to his co-workers.

Let’s just say he was peer pressured into solving a puzzle that he lost horribly, and paid the price.

Which was taking nude photos of himself.

And now he’s a proud owner of 10 photos of his own nudes in a manila envelope that he doesn’t have a clue what to do with. Hell, he hasn’t even looked at them to see how they turned out.

Nate stared at the envelope as if it would disappear if he looked at it long enough.

No luck there.

Nate signed and went back to work on those plans for the robot to put in Ambrosia for his boss.

At least he gets to see his boss, even if it’s brief. He blushed a bit just at the thought.

The mysterious Jean Descole.

So mysterious that nobody has seen his face.

Maybe that’s the allure of him. That he wants to know more about this mystery man. Like his eye color, his favorite food, his hobbies, etc.

But for now, he’ll settle on brief interactions, and to observed the little things about him.

*0*

After he was done with the plans and put them in a manila envelope, Nate grabbed a cup of coffee and relaxed a bit.

Nate looked at his watch. It’s getting close to when he needs to drop off those plans to Descole.

He grabbed the manila envelope and went straight to Descole’s office.

Nate took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” a buttery voice rang out.

Nate shivered a bit, “Its Nathan Olander, sir”, he said, “I have the plans you requested me to bring”.

“Come in”, Descole said.

Nate opens the door and saw the man of his dreams sitting in his desk writing something.

Nate went up to his desk, “Where do you want me to put this?”

“Just leave it on my desk”, Descole said, “I’ll look at it here after a while”.

Nate walked up to his desk, and puts it there. While doing that, he got a glance of Descole. He was squinting at the pages he’s writing, seemly in focus of the task at hand.

He internally signed dreamily at this sight. “Is that all, sir?” Nate asked

Descole nodded and waved him off.

Nate turned and got out of his office, smiled to himself to see his mysterious boss again.

*0*

The next day, Nate decided to look at his own nudes.

I mean, why not? They were his nudes and he paid good money to take them. Even if it was for a bet.

Nate got the envelope, and slowly opened it like it was a bomb. He grabbed the contents of the envelope and-

And his soul left his body.

These are the plans he was supposed to give Descole.

He just gave his nudes to Jean Descole.

He just gave his nudes to his crush.

He just gave his nudes to his _boss._

His hands trembled, and couldn’t breathe.

 _‘Oh god,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I’m going to get fired for this’._

It took a moment or two for Nate to calm down, and think of a plan.

He could fix this. Maybe Descole hasn’t seen the contents of the envelope yet. Descole seemed to consistently get caught up with his work. All Nate had to do was waltz in and quietly switch the envelope with the correct one.

Yeah, that’s a solid plan.

Nate put the contents back into the envelope and went to Descole’s office at a brisk pace.

Nate didn’t even knock. He quietly opened the door, and peeked into his office.

He signed with relief.

It was empty.

Nate quietly closed the door and went to his desk. To see in horror that the envelope is missing.

In a silent panic, Nate looked around the desk and in the desk with no luck.

Nate crouched on his hands and knees and saw a pair of oh so familiar shoes.

“Looking for this?”

Nate squeaked, got up from the floor, and saw Descole with the envelope.

At that moment, Nate wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

Nate sighed in defeat and slowly nodded to him.

“Sit”.

Nate went to the seat across Descole’s desk and sat down. He looked down on the ground, like a scolded puppy.

Descole sat on his desk. “I’m going to take a wild guess that you didn’t mean to send me this?”

Nate nodded. While not even a glance at Descole, he handed him the envelope. “Here are the plans I was supposed to give you”.

Descole takes the envelope and gives him back his envelope, “You should label these envelopes next time”, he said, “so this doesn’t happen again”.

Nate nodded, “I’m sorry, sir”.

Descole got up from his desk “Although, while it wasn’t what I was expecting” he said.

He went to Nate, lifts his chin, leaned in close while a cheeky grin spread across his face “It wasn’t all bad”.

Nate blushed at this remark, “Thank you, sir?”

Descole chuckled. Back his head up and let go of his chin, “You may go”.

Nate got from his seat and left his office. Puzzled yet aroused from the whole thing.

*0*

He went back to his workspace and looked inside the envelope.

They…are actually pretty good.

Nate looked though them. He realized he only had 9 photos when there was supposed to be 10.

He looks in the envelope and found a note

It said _“Hope you don’t mind I’m keeping one of them as a souvenir~”_

Nate’s face was burned with red and nearly dropped it.

He put the note and the pictures back in the envelope, went to his desk, and put it in one of the drawers.

Nate decided to go to take a nap, and try to forget this whole thing.

He went to a bed he put in his workshop and plopped down onto it.

Nate tries to sleep, but alas he can’t.

He kept replaying the events in his head. Partially, the way he grinned and how his face was so closed to his.

Like he could…

Nate shook his head at that thought and closed his eyes.

He’s drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for susieq22 cause I saw that twitter about an employee accidentally sending a certain pic to their boss and thought of these characters. Shout out to Misty and CoffeeNova for helping me edit this, you're the best! 
> 
> Nathan Olander belongs to fincherly and susieq22
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
